


Invisible

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after "Judgment Day ", Gibbs has a strange dream about Shannon and Kelly who leads him to Jenny, that waits for him at the shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

Six months had passed since Jenny Shepard's death and the special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was still trying to deal with what had happened. Why she hadn't called him when she went out with Mike to that restaurant in the desert? The silver-haired man let out a long sigh, rubbing his eyes and staring at his cup of coffee on his desk, in the agency. Empty. He threw the cup on the garbage and turned off the light from his desk, deciding it was time to go home, his team had already gone home over an hour.

Taking one last look to the catwalk where the former director used to stay to watch her favorite team, he imagined her there, with her red and soft hair down her back, her fancy clothes, but professional at the same time, her fabulous high-heel shoes and that smile he loved so much, raising an eyebrow as if expecting him to say something to her. Gibbs let a small smile appeared on his lips, wistful, and went to the elevator, thinking of taking a long shower and work on his boat.

When Gibbs opened his eyes, he squinted in confusion. He was standing in a forest, the trees almost blocking the moonlight, shrouded by clouds. He started walking, running his hand through the tree trunks, when a voice called him. A voice he knew very well and hadn't heard in years.

"Jethro?"

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment and then turned, holding his breath.

"Shannon... Kelly?"

There was a woman with red and straight hair, smiling at him. She had one hand on the shoulder of a smiling girl with brown hair and the same blue eyes of her father.

"Daddy!"

Kelly broke free of her mother's hand and hugged him by his waist and Gibbs wrapped his arms around her, feeling a lump in his throat. Shannon approached Gibbs and she put her hand gently on his shoulder and Gibbs touched her hand.

"Jethro, there's someone who wants to meet with you."

Kelly looked up and smiled, taking her father's hand and leading him towards a path.

"I'll take him to see her, mom."

"Wait... Kelly!" There was so much he wanted to ask to them.

But the little girl now led him to a beach that was there, while Shannon waved at him, her eyes soft. When they stopped about ten feet from some rocks that were there on the beach, Gibbs turned to his daughter.

"Who am I going to meet?"

But she just smiled and pointed to the rocks.

"You shouldn't let her waiting for too long Daddy."

Gibbs took a few steps forward, and when he turned back, Kelly was gone. Approaching the rocks, he saw a white figure, which ran from the place where it was, going behind other stones that were there. Gibbs looked up and saw that the clouds in the dark, almost purple sky, were dissipating, giving way to the moon, which shone and reflected in the dark waters of the sea.

When he reached the rocks, a light fragrance of flowers with a French perfume invaded his system and he saw the figure rise from the white sand and stand in front of him. Gibbs swallowed. He couldn't say what shocked him most. Viewing Shannon and Kelly smiling at him, or seeing Jenny Shepard, stopped in front of him, looking nervous.

"Jen?"

"Jethro?" She returned, with a nervous laugh.

He nodded, looking her up and down. She wore a white silk robe and slippers. Her hair was like the last time he saw her. Re-blondish, soft and falling over her shoulders and her green eyes were shinning and her lips, painted in bright red lipstick, were slightly parted.

"You're dead." He said in an affirmative tone. "I burned your house. We have another director." He didn't know why he was saying that at all.

"I... I know." Was all she said, with a sad and little smile now.

She leaned against one of the rocks and Gibbs sat beside her, watching her.

"Why were you hiding?"

"Because I didn't want to meet with you."

Gibbs arched an eyebrow at her, feeling his throat tightening, but trying not to show how those words affected him. It was like stepping on that plane again, when she had left him with a coat and a letter. She looked down for a moment and then turned her head to him, staring at those blue eyes that were able to melt a glacier or freeze the fire.

"Jen?" He called in a low voice. "So why are we here? I can go away."

He stood up, but Jenny hugged him from behind and he stopped. Jenny had her head resting on his back and her lips made a trail of kisses from his column, over the thin and gray shirt he wore, up to his neck and stopping near his left ear. Gibbs let a small sigh escape from his lips when Jenny's mouth kissed his ear and whispered:

"I didn't want to meet with you because I couldn't stand hearing the anger and disappointment you felt for me in my last days as director of NCIS." She paused, leaning her forehead on his short gray hair, the strands tickling her, her voice as low as his. "Not when I haven't had the opportunity to finish my letter."

"What did you want to tell me? Beyond the 'dear Jethro'?" He asked, still in that low and controlled voice.

Gibbs tried to control himself, not to turn her to him and kissed her there, hard. Her red lips returned to his ear and whispered:

"Dear Jethro, I'd always said you didn't fit in my five-point plans. The truth is that while I couldn't have my revenge against René Benoit, I would never be able to concentrate on other things, give myself for you, complete. I'd hoped that with his death, we might have a chance. Because I never stopped loving you, Paris never died. With love, your Jen."

Gibbs turned to her, his hand going to her chin and lifting it, leaving her eyes at the same level as his. A single tear ran down her face and Gibbs took his other hand to the corner of her green eyes, wiping it. Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to be cry with her words. Jenny covered his hand that was still on her face with hers, and she smiled slightly.

"But it doesn't matter, because now there is no way to reverse what happened six months ago, right?" She asked, with a sad voice.

Gibbs opened his blue eyes that sparkled with excitement and brought his face close to hers, his hot breath hitting her with every word he spoke:

"It was important to know what would be there. Because I love you too, Jennifer Shepard." And his hand went up to her back, closing their bodies and his lips met her.

"J-ethro..." Was all she could to say with his lips kissing her.

She put a hand to his neck, playing with his short hair, as their lips continued stick. She felt Gibbs's tongue touch her lips, asking for entrance and she allowed, letting their tongues fight for domain, amid their moans.

Gibbs let his hand traveled on her back, and then going to her hip and he lowered to her thigh, squeezing it. Both drifted a bit to breathe, with flushed faces and Gibbs smirked. She was beautiful, with disheveled hair, swollen lips and flushed face.

"It doesn't matter if it's a dream. I'll make it eternal for both of us, Jen." He murmured in her ear, making her shiver and smile and she took two steps back so Gibbs had a vision of her entire body.

She put her hands gently on her robe's band and untied it, letting her robe slip from her shoulders and fell in a puddle at her feet, revealing her in a pair of red lacy lingerie. She gave him a sly smile, her eyes now darker green and she said:

"Seek me."

And she laughed, running towards the trees before the beach. Gibbs smiled, shaking his head and chasing her. Although it was early in the morning, the moonlight penetrated through the trees.

"Jen?" He could smell her French scent and he caught a glimpse of red hair going behind a tree.

Gibbs surprised her from behind, pulling her back to his chest and holding her wrists. She smiled in surprise.

"How did you find me so fast?"

He gave one of his grins.

"Well, you're not invisible, Jen."

Still in that position, he released her wrists and just turned her face, kissing her again. Soon his hands, calloused from working in his boats, but soft at the same time, went down to her bare belly, stroking and earning a moan from her.

Jenny turned to him, still under his touch and took her trembling hands, anxiety, to the hem of his shirt, raising it and Gibbs helped her raising his arms and she threw it in a corner of the forest. She ran her manicured nails over his chest, playing with the gray hair that was there and scratching him lightly, making him moan and calling her name, gluing his lips to hers.

Gibbs lowered his hand to her breasts and stroked them over her red satin bra, feeling the softness of her skin and Jenny sighed under his touch, her lips descended from his mouth to his neck and giving him small bites there, making him shiver. Soon his hands were up the front beam of her red bra, opening it and pulling out, his hands now in contact with her bare breasts, without any barrier, fondling them and squeezing them slightly.

"Jethro..." She groaned, burying her head on his neck, her nails going to his back and scratching him hard, making him moan as he manipulated her nipples with his fingers.

Jenny dropped her hands to the hem of his jeans and he covered her hands with his, helping her to get rid of his pants. The redhead dropped her hands to the front of his underwear, getting inside and she squeezed his cock lightly, making Gibbs closes his eyes tightly and she continued tightening him, and then she stroked, smiling and feeling him hard.

"Jen..." He said in a warning tone, lowering his hands from her breasts to her hips and he slid her panties to the floor.

Gibbs's fingers caressed her lips there, before they hit her center and he massaged her, feeling Jenny getting wet and moans his name, ready for him, so he brought her into his arms, laying them on the ground covered with leaves that were there.

The two looked at each other for a moment, his blue eyes always tough, now tender and her greens eyes in passion and he entered her, making both moan with the contact and for a moment they didn't move.

Jenny buried her face on his neck again, feeling him inside her and Gibbs put a hand to her face, brushing away a red and short strand and putting it behind her ear, while the other hand was holding her by the waist while they tried to find their rhythm.

Jenny kissed his neck and laced his fingers to her, which were in her face. He smiled, kissing her again and brought her face to his, so he could watch her. She closed her eyes, feeling she was close and Gibbs lowered his lips to her ear, nibbling it lightly and he said:

"Open your eyes Jen, I want to see you coming..."

And she opened as he touched his lips to hers one last time before they reached the climax. Jen, exhausted, laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as accelerated as her beat.

"Nine years, huh?" Was all he said, catching his breath and wrapping his arms around her body, leaving her closer to him as possible, protecting her from the breeze that blew in their sweaty bodies.

She just nodded, with a smile.

"I missed you, Jethro. I should have said it that day."

"I missed you Jen. Now you know I love you?"

"I know. I love you. "

"You're not invisible Jen."

"I'm not, Jethro."

She kissed his lips and he returned the kiss, before closing their eyes.

When Gibbs awoke in the next morning, in the basement floor, he searched for coffee, thinking about the dream with Shannon and Kelly and then his daughter taking him to Jenny and the things that they two made. And he noticed strands of red hair on his shirt, and when he lifted it, he saw light scratches on his chest. Gibbs let a laugh escape from his lips. Was it real then? Because he would definitely wait for the next full moon. He then prepared to go to work, keeping the hair with him.

_I'm waiting for the moonlight_

_So I can find you in this perfect dream,_

_Don't think that you can hide there in the shadows,_

_Girl you're not invisible._

_Girl you're not invisible._

_You're all that I can see._

_And my heart, slows down._


End file.
